


I Just Want To Be The One You Tie (HIATUS!)

by kihyuta



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: I hope you enjoy it, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, REALLY LONG UPDATES, a red string of fate au, but have never, gotten around, hrmm, i think..., i'll sneak in some angst, i'll update as much as i can, i've always wanted, im a terrible writer, im sneaking in some angst, it's gonna be longer than i thought, its probably gonna flop, major angst, okay, this... is weird, to posting it, to use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyuta/pseuds/kihyuta
Summary: !! UNDER RECONSTRUCTION !!"Could you please stop cutting my string?!""Then stop reconnecting mine!"-In which Wonho and Hyungwon have the ability to see, cut and reconnect red strings and they're just two people tired of having to bear the weight of everyone's 'Red String Dilemma'.





	1. Red

Hyungwon loved his sleep,  _and Hyungwon was tired._  That wasn't unknown to anyone. He hated waking up,  _especially if he was waking up to vibrant strings of red that ran across the city shooting through peoples hearts and connecting them with another._ All in all, Hyungwon was tired of having to see lines of red fluttering softly through the city of Seoul, either the pieces of red being so firm that Hyungwon would almost trip over them, or so weak that they'd burn as soon as Hyungwon stepped near them.  _Hyungwon hated his power, and he would do anything to get rid of it, even if it meant severing his ties permanently._

_-_

It started when Hyungwon was 7. He woke up to seeing the line of red running through the heart of his mother, and when he looked at his father, there was no string that connected his parents together.  _His father had several lines of red, and they were all knotted._

Hyungwon didn't know what to do; he was 7, and completely oblivious to what those strings meant. Hyungwon would look down at his own chest but he saw nothing there. No string, no red, nothing. He didn't understand, and he didn't know what to do.

When Hyungwon was 9 years old, he saw his mother laying in bed, with her string on fire. Immediately Hyungwon panicked and tried to put out the flame, and so he grabbed a cup of water and splashed it over his mother. His mother didn't know of his intentions until he was forced to come out with it, explaining to her that he was able to see these red strings running through everyone's hearts, but her one was cut short and had caught alight. 

_"Hyungwon, you have a great gift you know that?"_

Hyungwon just shook his head, he didn't know, and he still didn't understand.

_"You can see red strings of fate... they connect a person to their soulmate..."_

_"So then... why was yours on fire...?"_

_"Hyungwonnie... when the persons soulmate no longer loves the other, one of the strings burns.... whilst the other one finds a new string or just..."_

Hyungwon didn't quite get it, but he was starting to understand. 

-

Hyungwon was 10 when his father had officially left his mother and him, making up some excuse that he wanted to travel to other countries and that he'd be back in a few years,  _but Hyungwon knew that wasn't it, and so did his mother. But the two plastered smiles on their faces and waved off the other as he walked out the door, until his mother fell to her knees in tears and he kicked the door, cursing the man._

- 

Hyungwon was 14 when people had started coming to him, asking for him to cut their strings, for him to reconnect them.  _It disgusted Hyungwon._

The way the nature of the humans had laid it out; choosing their soulmate rather than waiting patiently for them to come, and forcing their string upon another, asking for their string to be cut so they could have their own connected.  ** _How disgustingly selfish._**

Hyungwon didn't understand why they even bothered to ask. A few weeks or months later he'd get asked to reconnect their string  _ **again.**_ It was their fault that it didn't work out, it was their fault that they weren't patient enough, it was their fault that they had all those heartbreaks,  _ **it was always them.**_ And it was always so annoying to have to clean up the mess of shattered and broken hearts, when he wasn't even the one who broke them.

-

And now at the age of 24, Hyungwon was just tired. He didn't want to deal with this, he didn't ask for any of it. He didn't understand why  ** _he_** was chosen to have this ability, what use was it anyway? Hyungwon didn't know or understand, but that was all that he wanted;  _to know and to understand._

_-_

_9:37am_

It was way too early to be awake, well in Hyungwon's world anyway. But he couldn't stay awake anyway, he had gotten a call a few days prior to meet up at 11am. To meet up for what exactly?  _To cut someone's string._

This wasn't out of the ordinary for Hyungwon. He'd get calls and messages on the daily asking for strings to be cut, reconnected, everything. It was bothersome, and Hyungwon hated it. 

\-----

**xxx-xxx-xxx**

**hey this is chae hyunwon right?**

**011519940103**

**yes, is this the person that made an appointment yesterday?**

**and it's Hyungwon**

**xxx-xxx-xxx**

**ah srry**

**um i heard tht u can see strngs? ik i asked ystrday**

**but i just wan 2 mke sure**

**011519940103**

**correct, i most definitely can**

**you wanted it cut, correct?**

 

**xxx-xxx-xxx**

**um ye, cut if thts not to mch truble?**

**oh and um**

**do you charge?**

**011519940103**

**that's fine,**

**depending on how i'm feeling i'll see if i want to charge you**

**so if i can get a reason why you want me to cut your string then maybe**

**i'll let you off for free**

**xxx-xxx-xxx**

**i wasnt happy in my relationship**

**they weren't very**

**um**

**accepting**

**011519940103**

**oh i was only kidding,**

**i'll see if i want to charge you, but**

**for now**

**let's just leave it till we meet**

**sound good?**

**xxx-xxx-xxx**

**yeah ok,,**

**i guess i'll see you then**

**:)**

**\------**

It was only 10:07am, and Hyungwon wanted to go back to sleep already.  He was tired, and he just wanted to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heey
> 
> so i'm redoing all of this shit  
> lol i'm sorry this is the most shitty work ever  
> i'm a terrible writer :)  
> it probably makes no sense at all ahahahaha  
> i'll keep trying i guess?  
> i've made a couple of changes but uh  
> okay so i made a LOT of changes but um i guess they're kinda unnoticeable  
> but um yeah  
> i hope you enjoy this shit  
> im sorry :)


	2. String

 

> "It was only 10:07am, and Hyungwon wanted to go back to sleep already.  He was tired, and he just wanted to sleep."

* * *

 

Hyungwon sat in Areumdawo cafe, waiting for the person who had made an appointment to get their string cut. Usually he would have opted for a more private place since he wasn't one to really let his abilities be on display in public, but he honestly was so tired that he couldn't care less anymore. He tapped to a rhythm lightly on the table, watching out the window as cars drove past and clouds flew over. 

_'They said they wanted to meet up at 11am... what was taking them so long? I could have stayed in bed longer-'_

Ready for a cliche moment?

As soon as Hyungwon was about to give the person a message, the door to the cafe had swung open and in came three boys huffing and puffing. (lol i'm sorry i think huffing and puffing is a really cute term even though it isn't professional :3) As soon as the one of the three had made eye contact with Hyungwon, his eyes seemed to glow and he quickly pulled the other two by the sleeves of their shirts towards the Hyungwon. 

"Are you Chae Hyungwon...?"

Hyungwon nodded slightly, eyeing the male as he propped him and the other two across from Hyungwon on the chair. 

"Whose string am I cutting?" Hyungwon looked between the three, as if he were trying to fish out his scared cat from under the couch with a tuna treat.

The male in the middle with dark hair and a slightly large nose, that suited him quite well if Hyungwon were too say himself, looked at Hyungwon nervously before coughing slightly.

"Mine.. Sorry we were late we didn't mean to waste your time-"

"Enough with the chit chat, let's get this over with." 

Hyungwon didn't mean to come off as rude, but he wanted to go home,  _he was tired._ He just wanted to go home and sleep with his cat, Wonha, not have to deal with small talk before cutting someones string. This isn't what he had in mind.

The male looked even more frightened than he had before Hyungwon had opted for him to come out, his eyes frantically pacing up and down at the table and Hyungwon. 

He heard hushed whispers fly between the three, making out the words of 'He's scary,' 'I think we made him mad,' and 'Wonho-hyung why couldn't you just cut my-' before a loud squeak was heard. Hyungwon looked up at the three from his coffee cup and quirked and eyebrow, waiting for some sort of start or prompt. 

"Sorry if I came off rude earlier, I'm just a very tired person. I hope you understand." Hyungwon didn't want to have a bad reputation, he was quite well known for being able to cut and connect strings so of he were to suddenly have a dark cloud over his head, things wouldn't be too great for him would they? 

The male closest to the window side let out a loud chortle, before flashing a heart melting smile that even had Hyungwon's heart beating a little faster than it should have. 

"It's okay! You aren't anywhere near as angry as Kihyun was this morning!" The other two let out a muffled laugh of their own before turning to Hyungwon and giving a small smile of their own. 

_'Why does the smiley one seem like a living kaomoji...'  (im sorry minhyuk reminds me of this " 。.:☆*:･'(*⌒―⌒*)))" kaomoji...)_

Hyungwon smiled lightly before taking a sip of his coffee,

"Well you already know who I am. So, who are you lot?"

The 'kaomoji man' perked up and waved quite frantically. 

"I'm Minhyuk! Lee Minhyuk! And this here, the one you're cutting the string for is Changkyun! And to his right is Wonho-hyung!"

Hyungwon nodded and asked for Changkyun's wrst before asking him if he was okay with the other two seeing the process of his string being cut, only to get a reply of a loud yes from who he knew now was Minhyuk. 

Grabbing Changkyun's hand, he lightly placed his right hand over the others wrist and waved his hand over before revealing the red string and inspecting it.

It was knotted. 

Though the knot wasn't too tight, it was still knotted and by instinct Hyungwon wanted to cut it apart.

"Changkyun-ah... did you happen to fall in love with someone else other than your "soulmate"?

"Well I wouldn't say that... You see-"

"Changkyun was forced into the relationship, it was unstable from the beginning. Someone had got another with the same ability as you do to cut his string and be reconnected to his "girlfriend".

"Minhyuk-hyung why did you-"

Hyungwon placed his hand on the others shoulder, shaking his head slightly.

"No, Minhyuk's right. Thank you for telling me that, that's really useful information..."

"You said that the other person in your relationship wasn't accepting... do you mind telling me what of...?"

Changkyun was blushing slightly, his chin to his chest as he sunk into the chair. 

"She didn't like that I'm actually gay..."

Hyungwon nodded before quickly pinching the string and running his fingers across and through them.

_Done. No more knots._

"Done."

"What- already?! That was so quick!"

Now it was Hyungwon's turn to blush, letting out a small chuckle,

"I was able to pick up that you didn't return the feelings for the other... because you had a knot. I'm not on a very good term with knots you see..."

The four let out a few chuckles before raising from the seat after exchanging numbers, 'just incase they could do anything for him in return,' as Minhyuk has put it.

Minhyuk and Changkyun had started making their way towards the door before turning towards Wonho, who was still seated, asking if he was coming with. The other nodded before looking at Hyungwon straight in the eye.

"So you're the infamous Chae Hyungwon... you have the ability too..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter is rushed as heck lol im sorry, but i'm going to explain something real quickly.  
> So if you have the ability to see red strings and blah blah like Hyungwon, you can see them whenever, wherever.  
> Everyone has a red string, but you can only see your own IF IT'S BEEN CONNECTED WITH ANOTHER RED STRING!
> 
> The reason why Hyungwon asked if Changkyun allowed to have Wonho and Minhyuk see his string being cut is because if you have the ability to cut strings and stuff, you can also make them appear for everyone else to see whilst getting it cut or reconnected (if you get what i'm trying to say, thank you <3 if not, i'll try explain more thoroughly so please let me know)


	3. Connection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE RE-READ CHAPTER 2 IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY AS I HAVE UPDATED IT AND IT IS NO LONGER A MESSAGE BUT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER THANK YOU!!!!

 

 

 

 

> "So you're the infamous Chae Hyungwon... you have the ability too..."

* * *

_"You have the ability too."_  

 

_"You have the ability too."_  

 

_"You have the ability too."_  

 

_"You have the ability too."_  

 

_"You have the ability too."_  

 

_"You have the ability too."_  

 

_"You have the ability too."_  

 

That was all that ran through Hyungwon's mind.  **_"You have the ability too."_  **

Constantly playing like a song on loop, it ran through his head. Running, running, running and running-

"Hyungwon... are you alright?"

It was Wonho, snapping him out of his thought.

Hyungwon was blinded, he didn't see it but the blaring red shone so vibrantly that he almost squinted.  _How could he not see it?_

The string of red, delicately wrapped around his left wrist and curving its way around his light fingers. It was on fire; Wonho's string was alight. 

Hyungwon's heart became erratic, he couldn't handle this, no not now, not ever again. A red string that was alight, it was  _on fire._ Hyungwon was merely sitting across from the other, yet he could  _feel_ the heat of his string on fire. He could feel the burning sensation that warmed his wrist, but came with a sting that tore into his heart.  _It pained him._

"Hyungwon, answer me? Are you alright?" 

Hyungwon was out of it, so out of it that he hadn't even realised the others cool hand against his own burning forehead. Like an ice-pack against a broken bone; it eased the pain, but the pain was still present. Hyungwon looked through glazed eyes at the black haired male, his breathing coming to slight pause before he inhaled deeply once more. 

"I'm... alright..."

Hyungwon wasn't okay. He wasn't alright, and he knew it. 

Gathering all the courage and strength that Hyungwon had left in, which wasn't much, grabbing Wonho's hand he lifted himself and the other to their feet and lightly treaded towards the exit of the cafe. He needed air, but he had so many questions to ask that needed to be question that living didn't even matter to Hyungwon; those questions  **had** to be answered. 

_"You have the ability too."_  

 

_"You have the ability too."_  

 

_"You have the ability too."_  

 It was still running through his mind, why though? Why did it hold that much importance to him? Why was it that meaningful? Didn't the thought get tired from running? 

 

"What... did you mean... by saying... 'You have the ability too.'?"  

Hyungwon wrapped his hand around Wonho's, his burning hands almost melting the cold of the other. His eyes stared into Wonho's, searching for warmth and comfort,  _and he got warmth and comfort._ Hyungwon pulled his hand way, holding it close to his chest and clasping it with his other hand. 

"Hyungwon... are you okay...? What's wrong? What happened?"

Hyungwon's erratic breathing had come to a stop, and his eyes searched for more comfort in the others, which he got easily.  _And that surprised him._

The two sat on a bench, watching the passersby walking and talking amongst themselves. Wonho let out a light chuckle, giving a soft pat to the taller male's shoulder. 

"It's funny isn't it? How so many people have connected strings, but they ask for them be cut, only to get them reconnected a week or two later?"

Hyungwon turned to face the other, eyes widening in shock. Wonho turned to face Hyungwon, a small smile tugging at is lips and pulling at the corners of his mouth. 

"So you really have  _that_ power then...you can see their strings too..."

Wonho nodded slowly looking down at his wrists,

"But my string... it's alight, isn't it?"

Now it was Hyungwon's turn to nod, but Hyungwon stared right at the other, as if expecting something to come.  _Did he not know? Could he not feel the burning that was at the end of his string?_

And then he felt it.

Hyungwon could feel the heat. 

The heat from what?

Wonho's string.

"Wonho... you're string..."

Hyungwon looked away, up into the sky watching as the clouds danced in unison with one other, slowly drifting away and floating freely. 

"It's alight..."

Wonho didn't say anything. Silent, he was. He didn't say a word, and Hyungwon swore he could hear the other heartbeat, but he couldn't have.  _He was clearly imagining things._

"How.. How can you not feel it? Doesn't it hurt? Does it not burn? Why haven't you told anyone? Can you not see your own string? Has anyone told you?-

Wonho laid his hand atop of the taller male's, pressing slight pressure against the others slender fingers. Hyungwon stared at the other, the others actions silencing the taller.

"I know,"

Hyungwon opened his mouth to speak, then shut it, watching closely to the others facial expression.

"I did this to myself. Someone was in love with another, and the two asked to get their strings connected, but one of theirs was connected to mine. I didn't connect it because I thought someone with the same power as mine would see an unconnected string, or that fate would unite me with another, but instead it started to burn, but I still felt no pain."

Hyungwon was speechless. In his time of living, he'd only met two other people with the same ability as his, but they never used it in a way that was so selfless. They had been so selfish, so blind, just like so many other people, but never had he met someone who didn't care, who let his own string burn. Usually with strings that were alight, the person with the burning string would be able to feel the heat, feel some sort of signal that something wasn't right with they fate-string, so then why did he leave it alone and why couldn't he feel it?

"I can feel it." 

Hyungwon said in a small whisper, not realising his words until a few seconds after, whipping his hand atop of his mouth and sealing it shut, eyes widening in shock and disbelief. 

Wonho stared at the other, eyes just as wide. 

"I-I should go-"

Hyungwon arose to his feet, avoiding eye contact with the other and tried to step forward before his arm was tugged back by the other,

"Can we meet again?" 

Wonho's eyes were lit up, like someone had placed cake in front of a child, it was like they were illuminating,  _like they had hope._

Hyungwon could only nod, his eyes barely reaching the others once again, heat rising to the taller's face. 

They bid each other goodbye, but neither of them felt the connection of strings.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY THIS IS SO SHITTY AHUWFJVAGHAPGHSFJNVORGHW AND IT'S INCREDIBLY RUSHED AND I'M STILL 1000000% NO ONE READS THIS BUT OH WELL I'M TRYING


End file.
